Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 October 2015
06:46 The boss battle in FC, Penny mentioned another reason that they were time travelling except the taco, but didn't say what it was. 06:47 Maybe the taco will turn Zomboss into Crazy Dave. 06:47 oh 07:09 Hi 07:09 Im so sad 07:11 Well the chat is dead 07:56 Is the chat alive? no ok :( 07:56 Gtg 08:10 Dead Much 08:22 Much dead. 08:36 Ghost am I. 08:40 Yo 08:44 Sup 08:45 Wanna rekt a user? 08:45 Part 5 is here. 08:45 Oh 08:46 Does PG even know about that? 08:46 Nah 08:47 I bonus rekt'd her for some reason. 08:47 She ain't the only one who made the continuing threads of this forum game. 08:48 Oh ok 08:49 Supback 08:54 Hi 08:54 Sup Beet 08:54 Sup awiki 08:54 Or ice berg 08:55 Time for moar questions. 08:56 Awiki 08:56 Yo Legend 08:56 Im the littile bitch screw driver on steam 08:56 Sup wintah 08:56 @Legenddemonicderpknight 08:56 You're also a Demoman. 08:57 Btw happy thangs day 08:58 But it's a few days before my Birthday. 08:58 Btw how im demoan 08:59 Like 4 days 08:59 @Legenddemonicderpknight 08:59 You played as Demoman. 09:00 HOw? im confused? 09:00 In TF2, remember? 09:00 You seemed to be good at playing as him. 09:01 Ooooh 09:01 Btw i got an achive meant 09:01 What is it then? 09:02 Wait il get you a screen shot 09:02 Ok? 09:03 http://prntscr.com/8r50cf befor look at this 09:05 Yo Insert 09:05 Sup insert 09:05 Sup 09:07 Wich class you are good on? 09:08 Medic next to Pyro. 09:08 Wait awiki do you play unturned 09:08 Just a few. 09:09 One of my friends made me play it and thanks to lag, not much. 09:09 Mine keep crashing 09:09 Wow 09:10 http://prntscr.com/8r526y Btw wtf 09:13 Ate a slice of Black Forest cake. 09:13 Why frozen is on steam 09:13 Cool 09:14 @Legenddemonicderpknight 09:14 Cuz Disney games. 09:14 Oh 09:15 Disney loved Frozen so much that they decided to make a game based on it. 09:15 K here is another screen shot 09:15 I love animations like these http://prntscr.com/8r53ll 09:15 Not a very good idea when it is full of IAPs. 09:16 K 09:18 Worth the cake. 09:21 Now, more questions. 09:24 Wazzup 09:24 Yo Pepsi 09:25 o/ 09:27 Sup 09:27 Me being a ghost, as sometimes. 09:34 I wonder if any user reads the sentence below. 09:35 Just a random question. If a good somebody you don't know talks you you while you play an arcade or a video game, what are you going to do? 09:36 I would say "Dude, your saying the word "you" twice." 09:36 Oh wait 09:36 FAIL 09:37 *talks to you 09:37 Just answer it if you can. 09:39 I would say "You're watching me play a cool game called PvZ." 09:39 Hmm... 09:40 It's a good one. 09:40 (y) 09:41 I wonder if other users would answer that. 09:43 Sup 09:43 WB Legend 09:43 Wazzup 09:44 Random Question Repeat: 09:44 If a good somebody you don't know talks to you while you play an arcade or a video game, what are you going to do? 09:45 I run away 09:45 Wow, how shy. 09:45 Sup 09:45 hai 09:45 Hi 09:45 hai 09:45 Im not shy but i found stranges in arcade weird 09:45 @ThunderBysk 09:45 Have you seen the random question your chat? 09:45 Or i man up 09:45 Hi 09:46 And i beat him up 09:46 Sup 09:46 holas 09:46 wat? 09:46 @Legenddemonicderpknight 09:46 Mann up, man. 09:46 Random Question Repeat: 09:46 If a good somebody you don't know talks to you while you play an arcade or a video game, what are you going to do? 09:46 I tried incorporating the PvZ2 style into my style 09:46 this is the result 09:46 http://fav.me/d9d1luz 09:47 Il beat him up 09:48 @Lolwutburger 09:48 wut? 09:48 It's great. 09:48 I wish there were little robots in Far Future that would act like chickens but slower and slightly stronger 09:48 Aka ROBOT CHICKEN 09:48 dat good idea 09:49 Hehehe... 09:49 It should have been the Endless Zone exclusive... 09:49 Zaps aren't effective on them. 09:49 All robots 09:49 Surfer future zombie surfs with hover board 09:49 That would be too OP. 09:50 And cyborg breakdancer 09:51 Oh, please... 09:51 What 09:52 Cuz you like Breakdance Zombie, don't you? 09:53 Yeah but forgot about it 09:53 And troglo cyborg 09:53 Grab these frozen machine imp from star wars? 09:54 Maybe 09:54 Imp Solo 09:55 Carbonated Imp... 09:55 Darthgantuar Vader 09:56 Pea sky walker 09:56 Zombot Sky Walker instead of Plank Walker 09:58 Princess parasol 09:59 Ji 09:59 Yo 09:59 So... lemme tell you an irl story 09:59 How about a Star Wars themed Pinata Party? 09:59 the same thing happened two times this month 09:59 Sure @AWB 10:00 Yeah 10:00 in which some dude borrowed my marker causing me to be unable to let the girl that I like borrow said marker 10:00 I really have to stop giving that asshat my marker 10:01 Steal a marker from him 10:01 Nice 10:02 @Lolwutburger 10:02 Is he really like "that" to you? 10:03 Sup 10:04 He's a mooch that's what he is 10:04 I ain't saying any names though 10:04 but he shares the name with someone from Jimmy Neutron 10:05 Blame him his is a (imp) 10:06 A random talk 10:06 @Lolwutburger 10:06 Have you seen him done such acts before? If yes, how often? 10:07 Hi 10:07 Sup 10:07 hi 10:07 Oh, I've heard he borrows a lot from people. 10:07 Well, getting girls includes a lot of luck. 10:07 Then again, everyone from school borrows from me 10:07 Hooooly crap. 10:07 They're all taking advantage of my niceness 10:07 Oooh, that's so much. 10:07 Well, almost everyone 10:08 ballpens, paper, tape, yarn... 10:08 Guess everyone likes to leech on you. 10:08 Kill all the creepy pasta 10:08 Even in group presentations I do most of the work 10:09 @Lolwutburger 10:09 Same except the group presentations thing. 10:09 25% of all my classmates asked me to borrow a correction tape. 10:10 And pretty much, other stuff like white board amker, rule, pencil, and more. 10:10 *Marker 10:10 **ruler 10:11 At least they notice you, no one even treats me like I exist. NO ONE EVEN LISTENS TO ME 10:11 They've all been taking advantage of me since they learned I had therapy 10:11 I got shocked when i saw the new youtube logo 10:11 @Pepsicola45 10:11 I don't. All I see is your text. 10:11 At school, at least. 10:11 Also, have you seen the random question that I gave to anyone yet? 10:12 @Pepsicola45 and other users who didn't answer my random question. 10:13 I see it now, if that's a question. 10:13 It is a question. 10:14 Repeat, for convenience: 10:14 If a good somebody you don't know talks to you while you play an arcade or a video game, what are you going to do? 10:15 I would punch him in the face 10:15 Depends on how focused I am. 10:17 I tell him to get away from me 10:17 him/her/it, I mean 10:19 @Pepsicola45 10:19 What if you're not that focused? 10:20 You have a good point on that. 10:20 Sup "legendary fish" 10:24 Oh sorry 10:24 Why burger? 10:24 So you don't talk until I talk? 10:25 Most of us don't talk while we type. 10:26 That is it. I can't take it anymore. 10:26 back? 10:26 Why? 10:26 I just wrote "Sup" to you, Carp. 10:26 Yo CB 10:26 Hi 10:26 Also, Sup 10:26 hi 10:26 I meant, talking, but- nevermind. 10:26 testetstestest 10:26 Citronbomb thanks for asnwere 10:27 OR question 10:27 @Carp 10:27 Why? 10:27 Oh, nevermind. 10:27 Hi 10:27 Yo Brony 10:28 :/ 10:28 :/ 10:29 Hi 10:29 I made a new blog post which is a list of ability names for plants and zombies I made. Names for zombies will be made tomorrow 10:30 Frosted Horrors? My ability is too Spooky4Zombies.\ 10:31 Unless they are from Frostbite Cave except of Garags. 10:31 *Gargs 10:32 Citron 10:32 I replied to your question early 10:32 what 10:33 User blog:Legenddemonicderpknight/Ask breakdancer zombie 10:34 i already read it 10:35 Thanks m8 :) 10:36 @Legenddemonicderpknight 10:36 Refresh for the next question. 10:36 Lels, I've drawn a Citron Bomb http://imgur.com/Zn0efLp 10:37 @WintahMhelon18 10:37 You and your boredom again. 10:37 I'm not bored 10:37 At least, it wasn't a certain something. 10:38 I answered 10:38 how do I get that picture 10:38 where's the download button 10:38 Right click then save 10:38 http://prntscr.com/8r5qcd Imgur sucks 10:38 there's no save 10:39 @CitronBomb 10:39 Per WintahMhelon18. 10:39 There is, at the right side of the website, just beside the "Delete Iamge" button 10:39 *Image 10:40 found the download button 10:40 @Legend, prntscr.com can't upload my drawing. So I decided to use imgur for a while :( 10:40 it's at post options 10:41 (y) 10:42 Oh sorry 10:42 *plays the Rap jam 10:42 http://prntscr.com/8r5r95 This was the best fanart 10:42 Im using that in xmas 10:43 my leg 10:43 it hit the keyboard 10:43 Or on spring 10:44 @Legend, thanks :) 10:44 Np 10:45 I'm really excited for Christmas 10:45 Woah.... 10:45 It's radicial. 10:45 *radical 10:45 can someone give me 50 google play gift cards so I can get all prems 10:45 Lels 10:46 @CitronBomb 10:46 Nah, sorry. 10:46 @AWB, what's radical? 10:47 Supback 10:47 @WintahMhelon18 10:47 The image. 10:47 Oh ok 10:47 Thanks :) 10:47 That's raicst! 10:48 Another music night tonight 10:48 Sup 10:48 The school is showing off the classical instrument course which is mandatory 10:48 @Carp 10:48 What makes you wrote that? 10:48 @Insert Your Name Here 10:48 You are interested in that? 10:48 No one understands carp 10:48 Yep. 10:48 Not even PuffyMuffins ? 10:49 I would totally try to learn it seeing that I failed at guitar. 10:49 And yes, if I decide to meet you guys in real life including puff 10:49 I prefer composing using the computer. 10:49 i would try to play those things 10:49 @Insert Your Name Here 10:49 Wow, really. 10:49 Including 10:50 wtf 10:50 Excluding you carp 10:51 We have pretty innovative ways of bashing 2 rocks together and call it music 10:51 @Insert Your Name Here 10:51 Just suddenly gave me an instrument idea. Using the Clarinet as the main instrument in the Pool theme in PvZ. 10:51 back 10:51 The most important thing for me to learn is the flute, I think 10:51 There are pretty nice romantic flute songs :) 10:51 Yo CitronBomb 10:52 Nice (y) 10:52 Got to go 10:52 *switches to Ballad jam 10:52 Clarinet sounds pretty much accurate and great when used as a main instrument. 10:52 @CitronBomb, I'm playing punk jam 10:53 Ok 10:53 I may compose that Pool remix in a different style someday.... 10:53 It will sound relaxing... 10:53 ..and smooth too. 10:53 A flute is very cheap. 10:54 back 10:54 Knowing how to play an instrument is pretty important in meeting foreign friends 10:54 Wooing a girl 10:54 And wooing a foreign girl 10:55 Just saying about composing, not playing it. Just to let you know. 10:55 Composing is another thing 10:56 You gotta have talent 10:56 I'm not that interested at meeting foreign friends IRL. 10:56 And skill 10:56 And patience...(duh) 10:56 And determination 10:56 Dinner 10:57 Bye 10:57 I spent like 3 hours to compose a simple the,e. 10:57 Bye 10:57 Byo 10:57 *theme 11:01 *alarm clock rings 11:05 *alarm clock rings again 11:05 JDFHUGYSRETJOXDFUG 11:05 good spooky morning everyone 11:06 Sup 11:06 You expecting a user? 11:06 shh 11:06 Ok 11:06 the jalapenos are sleeping 11:07 >:D 11:07 *pours boiling water on jalapenos 11:07 Random Question Repeat: 11:07 If a good somebody you don't know talks to you while you play an arcade or a video game, what are you going to do? 11:08 I'll say "Mario is red, sonic is blue, shut up, become player 2" 11:08 >:D 11:08 (wat) 11:08 Nice poem though but that's usual. 11:09 >:D 11:09 I'll say pics or gtfo 11:09 jk 11:10 Still, (wut) 11:10 im bored 11:10 @CitronBomb 11:10 Then, answer my random question then. 11:10 K real answer I'm good at gaming while talking to people so I'd have a conversation with them while gaming 11:11 It can also destroy boredom. 11:11 @RetroBowser 11:11 Good choice. 11:11 still bored 11:11 back to fake answers: nerd type is super effective against non gamer type 11:12 Nerd used discuss meta 11:12 Socialising people IRL is sometimes a good thing, right? 11:12 it was super effective 11:12 non gamer fainted 11:12 sometimes 11:12 @RetroBowser 11:12 Lawl 11:12 RetroBowser gained 1000000 XP 11:12 Much XP 11:12 rrgeajhupsdfygfewfgwe67tr32q9454wp[11:13 No spam please <3 11:13 warawawibo 11:13 My classmate told me this poem: 11:13 ...? 11:13 11:13 Roses are red, violets are blue 11:13 Sugar is sweet and so are you 11:13 But now the roses are withered 11:13 The violets are dead 11:13 The jar a sugar is empty 11:13 And so as your head 11:13 im trying to talk like crazy dave 11:13 My classmate told me that poem 11:13 @Wintah ;-; 10/10 would ask out on date 11:14 @WintahMhelon18 11:14 Sad poem there. 11:14 Good for some break-ups. 11:14 Kinda sad, but it's not mine 11:14 Hi 11:14 And brb 11:14 Classmate used sad poem. It was super effective 11:14 hi 11:14 WB Legend 11:14 Wintah hung on using its focus sash 11:14 Wintah used burn heal 11:15 Wintah healed his burn 11:15 wut 11:15 m8 when someone burns you with a poem like that 11:15 you better hope ya got burn heal 11:15 Oh ok 11:16 Supback 11:16 Hope you bought it earlier. 11:16 this chat is now a chat bout pokemon 11:16 yellow 11:16 Roses are red, violets are blue 11:16 If you were a Pokemon 11:16 I'd choose you 11:17 volterbs are red, the shiny one's blue 11:17 but its just a pokeball 11:17 get a life 11:18 BACJk 11:18 oh 11:18 pokemon chat 11:18 damn it 11:18 dssd 11:18 Looks like someones inflicted with the confused status ailment 11:19 Good news everyone! 11:19 I have bad news! 11:19 :O 11:19 I have no news! 11:19 Well that's new 11:19 ^ it is news 11:19 >:D 11:19 Lel 11:20 NEWS (North, East, West, South) 11:20 okay professor farnswroth 11:20 Never Enter Stinky Washrooms 11:20 North East South West 11:20 Nope Eating Wet Spa 11:21 Pokemon version: 11:21 Nine Elephants Wiping Stables 11:21 Never Evolve With Stones 11:21 >:D 11:21 Nine Elephants in Winter and Summer 11:22 dat moment when a trainer has one pokemon 11:22 first attack is sheer cold 11:23 it hits 11:23 both your pokemon and it were equal levels 11:23 ;-; 11:23 Roses are red, violets are blue 11:23 Anyone has a special someone 11:23 And you might be the clue 11:23 Hey guys 11:23 Heya! 11:23 Yo Snappy 11:23 My crush posted a hot pic of her on fb 11:24 .... .... .... 11:24 ... 11:24 I need something to say in comments 11:24 ... 11:24 ... 11:24 ... ..... *facepalm* 11:24 Red: ... ... ... ... 11:24 Me: ... 11:25 Me: (shyyyyy) 11:25 ...: ... 11:25 Yo Garlic 11:25 ....Sup..... 11:25 * SnappyDragon is feeling shy 11:25 ... 11:25 Kids these days >.> 11:25 ....days there kids.... 11:25 :P 11:25 .....and internet.... 11:25 Yes... 11:26 ... Wat do i comment 11:26 ... nothing 11:26 waat 11:26 That's the wrong place to share that. 11:26 ^ 11:26 (Head rotates in confusion) 11:27 well chat just died 11:29 .... ok 11:29 what that just reminded me of 11:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctP88cVuk-k 11:29 WB Char 11:29 Him: guy in the red hat 11:30 me: guy thats frustrated 11:32 @RetroBowser 11:32 ? 11:32 Oh 11:32 hm? 11:33 Back 11:33 test 11:33 SnappyDragon in a nutshell today. 11:33 friking test 11:33 snappy all the time >.> 11:33 Snappy bird 11:33 worse than niners in high school 11:33 >.> 11:34 Imagine if they made pvz new world e3 lol 11:36 ... 11:36 nah 11:36 https://youtu.be/fgQghwyLYWs?t=54 Peggle 2!!! 11:37 Ah. the credits scene of the new Gravity Falls never ceases to disappoint me! 11:37 With the ominous wind, and helpless screams of people 11:37 people being tormented by demons 11:37 ah, what a nice credits scene. 11:37 lol 11:37 ^ 11:38 Good things.... 11:38 Or maybe it's just my effed up mind 11:38 another test 11:39 nah 11:39 I love dark storylines and dark elements to fiction 11:39 If GF were to end, there better be a spinoff involving Bill and his demon friends in a wacky sitcom setting 11:39 Doesn't mean I'm a cruel person 11:40 @lolwut no.. they'll go the disney route and make gideon and bill hug dipper and mabel 11:40 BRB, dinner time 11:40 and then all the monsters will come back 11:40 and get in a giant dance number 11:40 Ok 11:42 Sup 11:42 Hello 11:42 soup Insert 11:43 6 days until national wymun's day here 11:43 oh no teh wiminz 11:43 Hey I'm trying to get a gf here 11:43 I better take all the cha. 11:43 m8 why "try" to get a gf 11:43 Chances 11:43 If ya like someone just ask 11:44 otherwise what exactly are you "trying" at 11:44 Whay 11:44 ... 11:45 My class has like no girls 11:45 I don't think you understand my point 11:45 And you are not understanding me either. 11:45 Perfectly clear m8 11:46 just that you either 'just ask' or you aren't really trying 11:46 You don't walk up to a stranger's face and count them 11:47 m8 pls 11:47 Oh hail cananda 11:47 "trying" to get a girlfriend 11:47 ya either know someone well enough and ask 11:47 and if there's no asking involved it aint trying 11:47 it's just being idle 11:47 The problem is I don't know the girls too well. 11:47 then get to know one...? 11:48 So I am closing the distance. 11:48 spending so much time focusing on trying to get a relationship is silly tho 11:48 Not really 11:48 Just get to know the person and if ya like her then ya ask at an opportune time 11:48 If not .. ya got yourself a friend 11:48 m8 it's not hard 11:49 I consider my studying stuff to be priority 11:49 Do you have a gf? 11:49 Not currently. Have before and sure as hell it'll happen again 11:49 K 11:51 Back from dinner 11:51 K 11:51 So what did I missed? 11:51 Well, I know some of how girls do just because I have a sister. 11:51 Let's move on. 11:51 Idk more relationship stuff 11:51 Kids these days too bent on them 11:51 they happen when they happen... I mean 11:52 Yep. 11:52 Maybe I'm just paranoid 11:52 paranoid bout what? 11:52 WB Snappy 11:52 Wat is fab 11:52 Can i say looking fab 11:53 The future 11:53 @snappy if you want people to apply stereotypes to you then sure :) 11:53 I ll say "looking fab" 11:54 >:D 11:54 Hmm... when is halloween? 11:54 socsar 11:54 today 11:54 dd 11:54 halloween got officially moved 11:54 Jack looks like a pretty promising plant 11:54 cuz halloween 31 was too spooky 11:54 Is fabulous a good compliment 11:55 oi m8 11:55 Not in the 21th century 11:55 ur really making me uncomfortable here 11:55 Not really 11:55 and that is sayin somethin 11:55 Hmmmm 11:55 @snappy 11:55 * SnappyDragon is becoming snappy 11:55 dis snappy means 11:56 kids deez dayz znappy 11:56 Jack could work in bwb and fc 11:57 I don't even know if Snappy makes sense or if he is speaking weird 50's slang 11:57 ;-; 11:57 Nope he isn't making sense 11:57 I ll comment fabulous 11:58 ... 11:58 What in the actual heck are you trying to say 11:58 There are too many premiums to buy nowadays 11:58 Yah 11:58 The latest premiums are pretty powerful though 11:58 Ikr 11:59 When will UG come 11:59 And $6.99 for one premium plant? 11:59 Strawburst is like the most powerful plant ever made 11:59 He's the CSS Expert 11:59 Come on popcap make coinuim or give us free plant that is returned 11:59 EB and SB 11:59 Hey 11:59 What does CSS stand for 11:59 @Snappy, he has school days 11:59 Hi 11:59 Well you could buy that or a tf2 hat 11:59 without looking it up 11:59 School days 11:59 Lol 11:59 .... thats freaking right guys 11:59 Good luck on the worst school ever 11:59 Berry Busters (electricblueberry) (strawburst) (cherrybomb) 11:59 Beating up people 12:00 (grapeshot) 12:00 What do you want, an engine of mass destruction or a hat? 12:00 hat 12:00 Totally. 12:00 Eninge 12:00 (pumpkin) (bananalauncher) (guacodile) and (melonpult) are also berries 12:00 Engine obvio 12:00 Who has school days 12:00 hat that is repainted 12:00 Ik 12:00 Lets do it again 12:00 and has flies massing around it 12:00 (pumpkin) (bananalauncher) (guacodile) and (melonpult) are also berries 12:00 How 12:00 lime massed flies ghostly gibus 12:00 Botanically 12:01 pls lord gaben 12:01 (Electricblueberry) (strawberry) (grapeshot) Berry Busters 12:01 make it happen 12:01 Actually these three are best 12:01 Inb4 the next plant costing 10$ and makes bwb look easy 12:01 (strawburst) vs (cherrybomb) vs (grapeshot) 12:01 these plants have a solid colour and look like gummies 12:01 inb4 I die 12:01 >:D 12:01 That's what I call pay to win really hard 12:01 EB, SB and GS are like a trio of op berries 12:01 Grapeshot vs. (bowlingbulb) 12:02 Bowling bulb better 12:02 im thinking of getting doz 12:02 Do i get eb or grapeshot for my bday 12:02 in january 12:02 neither 12:02 you get yourself a fedora and tip it towards everyone 12:02 I ll buy both 12:02 lol 12:02 and be a complete tool I mean boss 12:03 Imagine if someone obb patch this and makes grape shot cost 1 coin 12:03 i got a budget of 2000 ruppees 12:03 the total of both costs 840 rs 12:03 its less than half of my budget 12:04 Brb im going to do homework 12:06 Electric Blueberry, Strawburst, Jack O' Lantern, Grapshot. BERRY BUSTERS FTW 12:06 FTW = FOR THE WIN 12:07 For the win......ter melon 12:08 back 12:06 Electric Blueberry, Strawburst, Jack O' Lantern, Grapshot. BERRY BUSTERS FTW 12:06 FTW = FOR THE WIN 12:07 For the win......ter melon 12:08 back 12:12 hi 12:13 Ded 12:13 Sup Brony 12:13 I was doing my homework 12:14 They gave me lots of homework 12:14 Wazzup back 12:15 Great, I accidentally the exit button. 12:16 Not much homeworks today. 12:16 Im joking i got 3 12:16 I have 2 left 12:21 hello 12:21 hi 12:21 back 12:21 I'm apparently possessed now 12:21 and chat's dead 12:22 by what? 12:22 what are u possessed by? 12:23 Nobody 12:23 hola 12:23 But still, I'm a "ghost" sometimes in real life. 12:23 Sup 12:25 Sup 12:27 Howdy! 12:27 Sup 12:28 Supback to you two. 12:28 .... I ended up saying Nice pic 12:28 anyways 12:28 Oh ok 12:28 Guys 12:28 I gotta buy those berry busters 12:28 Who plays school days 12:29 Howdy! 12:29 Not me. 12:29 Its an ipad game 12:29 Electric Blueberry, Strawburst, Jack O' Lantern and Grapeshot 12:29 sent from my ipad 12:29 im using my ipad right now 12:31 Can't (torchwood) the Trump! 12:31 Imma possessed Burger now 12:31 Burger G, not Burger the Burger 12:31 there's a diff 12:31 this nerd is my most popular creation 12:33 (newspaper zombie) GET ME PICTURES OF RELIC HUNTER ZOMBIE! 12:34 Nah 12:34 How needs that when you can just images about it in this wiki? 12:36 no 12:36 no way pumkin 12:36 What a coincidence. 12:37 I posted this when you posted that message. 12:37 Pumpkintastic 12:37 hi 12:37 Also, Supback 12:37 Howdy! 12:38 (newspaper zombie) What are you waiting for, Chinese New Year? 12:38 The internal name for the Spookstone is jackolantern. 12:40 Howdy again! 12:41 Supback 12:42 Well is halloween coming 12:42 yes 12:43 I think this thursday 12:43 Ernesto 12:44 When halloween starts preaper to see skeleton breakdancer or headless phatbeet 12:44 ok 12:45 How can you put a headless Phat Beet? 12:45 Phat Beet's head is basically his body. 12:46 I replace pumpkin head into phatbeet 12:46 ok 12:46 Sup 12:47 The music night is starting 12:47 But i need to ask angry birds fan 12:47 Supback 12:47 I'm sure the flute is the only relevant instrument 12:47 The others can't be named in english 12:48 Besides, I need the flute to play some nice game music 12:48 Ok 12:49 They are introducing something called đàn tranh 12:50 It's totally irrelevant as far as I could tell 12:50 Totally 12:51 those things look weird 12:51 Unless that sound font of it was used in a video game. 12:51 That's unlikely though. 12:51 Well yeah game over 12:51 If angry madem e on 12:51 Crazy may kill me 12:51 No one uses that instrument I think 12:51 Everyone prefers the flute 12:52 Nao wat? 12:52 đàn tranh 12:52 and Flute 12:52 In Instrument 2. 12:52 The next thing is đàn tỳ bà 12:53 Seriously only the flute can be used creatively 12:53 Back to the urine trouble 12:53 Feat. Saxophone from the family of woodwind instruments 12:53 The other stuffs are stuck with some traditional songs 12:53 Kinda sad, for you. 12:53 Maid with a flaxen is a flute song 12:53 We could use flute in dance music dammit 12:54 Random: And now, 12:54 Saxophone and Saxophone in Saxophone 3 the Saxophone and Saxophone featuring Saxophone in the family of woodwind instruments. 12:55 K 12:56 Saxophone is love... 12:56 Saxophone is life... 12:56 Yay flute time 12:56 Guys 12:56 HEar maid with a flaxin hair if you have win 7 12:56 My traditional instruments suck 12:56 Hot Cocoa rare gem is marshmallow in the codes. 12:57 You can call me Saxophone, unlike Flute, I'm unstoppable... 12:57 Sexyphone 12:57 @ErnestoAM 12:57 Nice behind the scenes fact. 12:58 The sound the traditional instruments make are really sharp 12:58 And it hammers in my ears rapidly 12:59 Back 12:59 Let's not mention the trumpet and its farting sound 12:59 Hehehe.... 01:00 @ErnestoAM 01:00 You know what to do, you deserve a mainspace edit! 01:00 The next performance is a flute solo 01:01 for what? 01:01 Second performane is guitar solo 01:01 Performance 01:01 Guitar is not my country's traditional instrument 01:01 @ErnestoAM 01:01 Le Hot Cocoa Fact. 01:01 check my userpage there 01:01 Ok? 01:02 http://bejeweled.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErnestoAM 01:02 Nice 01:02 I had to quit my search since I'm going to school soon 01:02 Oh, so Flower Power is meant for Mother's day? I didn't know that. 01:03 @ErnestoAM 01:03 Yeah, I give you kudos for that. 01:03 thanks 01:03 No problem 01:03 Il make book worm wiki 01:03 Spookstone - jackolantern though, PvZ2 confirmed! 01:04 But im on ipad 01:04 Or that fish solitare game 01:05 Jack will be the final solution to fc 01:05 It is the first fire plant with actual firepower 01:05 War,s nearby plants 01:05 Warms 01:06 @ErnestoAM 01:06 Lawl. Best name for a internal name ever! 01:06 The next instrument introduced is đàn nhị 01:06 That literally made my day. 01:06 Spookstone and calue,zone 01:06 Bam bam bam value value 01:07 @Insert Your Name Here 01:07 Not bad for an instrument. 01:07 It's like a child of a guitar and a sledgehammer 01:07 Back 01:07 And it sounds like a sledgehammer 01:08 Next performance drums 01:08 GTG, gotta sleep o/ 01:08 gtg 01:08 Bye both 01:08 :O 01:08 :O 01:09 Double dead! 01:09 I'm just going to buy that thing to smash someone in the face 01:10 I hammer? 01:10 A 01:11 gtg 01:11 Alt + F4! (hehe, stole your line) 01:12 Flute is awesome 01:13 Still awesome. 01:14 :O 01:14 @IYNH 01:14 Like a Garg? 01:14 Ok, đàn nhị is violine plus sledgehammer 01:14 I'm not sure if it can kill someone 01:17 The next introduced flute looks funny 01:17 It's like 2 flutes taped together 01:17 Lol 01:18 It sounds nice but not very applicable in modern music 01:18 I'm not going to try that thing 01:20 Better not to try it. 01:20 Unless, you're forced to. 01:20 Also, Supback 01:21 Howdy! 01:21 Hi 01:21 Im having a huge fear 01:22 What is it? 01:22 I cant finde any pvz profile oic 01:22 Premium Plants 01:22 Pic 01:22 Hmm.. someone is trying to make a new page 01:22 It looks pathetic 01:22 brb, Windows forcing me to restart. 01:23 But the idea looks reasonable 01:23 Windows update 01:23 What is it 01:23 Unfortunately, it is a waste of time to do that. 01:25 Good news its halloween not really 01:25 If it is 01:25 Then free candy 01:26 GTG 01:27 Oh, and you gotta be equipped with claws when playing đàn tranh 01:27 or just have really, really tough nails 01:28 Really long nails is a better natural option. 01:28 Or Claws for a more formal option. 01:28 Some still bites their nail 01:30 Heheh 01:31 Next is đàn nguyệt, which looks like a frying pan 01:33 It's also irrelevant so screw it 01:34 I might play it though 01:38 Still looks awesome to me. 01:38 Sorry for the lateness, I have some homework to do. 01:39 K 01:30 Heheh 01:31 Next is đàn nguyệt, which looks like a frying pan 01:33 It's also irrelevant so screw it 01:34 I might play it though 01:38 Still looks awesome to me. 01:38 Sorry for the lateness, I have some homework to do. 01:39 K 01:54 o/ 01:57 o/ 02:00 o/ 02:00 Supback 02:01 The music night is almost over 02:02 Test 02:04 Hmm... I think that controllable plants are quite powerful in the second game 02:05 They are. 02:06 Cob cannon was powerful but impractical as heck 02:06 Sup 02:06 Now you could pump out sun easily with pf 02:06 So you could get heavy artillery plants easier 02:07 And people are still complaining about their cob cannon 02:08 Yes 02:08 Some just wanted that plant to be in that game. 02:09 Well banana and strawburst are in some way nerfed cob cannon 02:10 And they are still pretty powerful 02:10 Kinda pointless to make Cob Cannon in PvZ2 since there are better alternatives. 02:11 I don't really consider instants as a replacement for standing plants 02:13 But yeah there are alternative 02:14 I consider strawburst to be the most powerful plant ever created 02:16 Supback? 02:18 I bet TULO will.... 02:24 Hey! 02:25 Hi! 02:28 Hi! 02:28 Sup 02:30 Hi aain? 02:31 Still dead 02:33 What I will? @AWB 02:33 You did door spam. 02:34 Fixed. 02:36 Now then... 02:40 ...are you still here in chat? 02:40 ye 02:41 Random Question: 02:41 If a good somebody you don't know talks to you while you play an arcade or a video game, what are you going to do? 02:42 talk to them back? 02:42 Yeah, but what else after that? 02:43 continue playing? 02:43 Hmm...okay 02:43 Just normal to me. 02:47 Also, why is your avatar like that? Just curious. 02:48 why not? 02:50 Eh? 02:50 Ok then. 02:51 Sup 02:51 I won 3rd place in the Declamation category in the Elocution contest!! \(.O.)/ 02:51 I won 3rd place in the Declamation category in the Elocution contest!! \(.O.)/ 02:51 Soup 02:51 You awake nocturnal queen. 02:51 Danggit double post 02:52 Yeah. Sooo awake. :P 02:52 You done like this for like more than two days now. 02:52 Hi 02:52 Sup 02:52 The party will begin... 02:52 HiMagnet 02:52 ...I bet. 02:52 Imma do a blog hang on 02:52 Rap battle, eh? 02:53 Look forward to it. 02:54 Also wassup peeps? :3 02:55 Sup 02:55 Quack 02:56 Seriously, Magic Queen? A "message"? 02:56 Well, I respect that. 02:56 What message? 02:57 I am an avid read in this page. 02:57 Test 02:57 *reader 02:59 @Pinkmagic 02:59 You expecting a certain user in come in this chat? 03:00 Not really. I just wanted to guard the lawn for a while 03:00 At this late night? 03:01 I came in this chat due to H.W. 03:02 Well yeah. Just like yesterday 03:03 You see, someone disrupted chat with tons of innapropriate terms and who else was the active mod there at that time? 03:03 Random Question: 03:03 If a good somebody you don't know talks to you while you play an arcade or a video game, what are you going to do? 03:03 z 03:03 03:03 *I know that news already. 03:04 Not bad chat mod. 03:04 You pretty much handled this before. 03:04 My answer: Eh act polite for now. 03:06 @AWikiBoy "Handled this before". It was my first time to ban someone anyway 03:07 Not talking about the ban but how you acted to it. 03:08 Good job, on your first responsible ban. 03:09 Thanks. Has Pepsi been here lately? 03:10 Yes 03:10 But, she slept. 03:10 Also, Supback. 03:11 I remembered when she would also stay up late at night or something 03:11 Then again, she probably leaves her computer on 03:12 ^I leave mine on like 24/7 03:12 Blog going publishing... 03:13 User blog:Pinkgirl234/PvZ Wiki Rap Battles - Pinkgirl234 vs. PuffyMuffins 03:13 Ok 03:13 Also, Sup to.....nevermind 03:14 Yup we agreed to have a rap battle 03:14 ...Last Last night... 03:14 I bet. 03:15 Speaking of Rap battles.... 03:15 Read the rap yet 03:15 I have done my h.w. about making a rap that is hard. 03:16 What's happening with chat? It's been showing as empty. 03:16 It's all about a "certain person". 03:16 @Cavia 03:16 Supback. It's a new wikia glitch. 03:17 It affects to pretty much all users with chat enabled in their wikis. 03:17 We should change the word "glitch" to "wikia". 03:17 "My game's been having weird wikias lately", for example. 03:18 Nah 03:18 I prefer to be specific. 03:18 I will now turn myself into..someting. 03:18 *Something 03:19 Good night to some since it's 11:18PM in my time. 03:26 Hi 03:51 hi 08:23 Second malware found 08:24 fan in laptop 08:24 yeah.. if somethin is messin with that 08:24 you are going to have a ton of trouble 08:25 there's this BOT Seth guy who keeps joining my game 08:25 no 08:25 :T 08:25 I already fixed it 08:26 and you are not coming back 08:26 :> 08:26 hi 08:26 Sup 08:29 oh 08:29 There we go 08:29 Hi 08:29 Heuristic Analysis 08:29 Hi 08:29 Already 9 threats found 08:30 wow 08:30 dude 08:30 43 threats found 08:30 what the hell do you download? 08:30 08:30 Great job myself 08:30 o.o 08:30 It's not that it's lots of malware 08:31 :o 08:31 It's just malware that replicates itself 08:31 im scared for your computer 08:31 @Rx2MikeyWIKIA 08:31 There's nothing to be scared about if it is just malware. 08:32 Be calm and fixed it (or ask someone to help you with that) 08:32 *fix 08:32 No worries 08:32 It was far worse before 08:32 m8 08:32 *about 400 threats found last year* 08:32 "it was far worse" 08:32 08:32 Now it's 10 times less 08:32 Thanks to iliketrains 08:32 Made a scout an doge 08:32 how do you get that many 08:32 Luckly 08:32 Sup 08:32 I said it 08:32 I dual boot windows and linux and use linux about 70% of the time 08:32 They replicate themselves 08:33 yea... so you don't let yourself get it in the first place 08:33 or purge it as soon as you get it 08:33 meh 08:33 my sister's computer (which was originally my mom's) has tons of viruses and malware 08:34 how much "research" has been done on it tho? >:D 08:34 dunno 08:34 done 08:34 m8 I just did a scan 08:34 (i havent seen any pr0n viruses on it though, so that's good) 08:34 3 threats found 08:34 and they were all non malware 08:35 and was only picked up because the installer has a bad rep 08:35 even though it does nothing if you read 08:35 I was right though 08:35 10 of these threats were named Elex 08:35 Hey awiki 08:36 Oh he is not there 08:36 All successfully transported to quarantine 08:36 Great job 08:36 im surprised i haven't gotten any viruses,with all of the stuff i installed 08:36 @Legenddemonicderpknight 08:36 I am 08:36 hi guys 08:36 Legenddemonicderpknight 08:37 i did your request 08:37 guys viruses on the surface web are nothin 08:37 Hi 08:37 User blog:Iliketrains455/Making (almost) Everything DOGE 08:37 Thanks m8 08:37 look 08:37 Sup Dogeinator 08:37 hi 08:37 I saw it 08:37 I WILL CREATE ANYTHING DOGE 08:37 ANYTHINGGGG 08:37 Besides Anime Characters and 18+ stuff 08:38 Make franklin from left 4 dead doge 08:39 dangit 08:39 I have to restart my computer NOW 08:39 So 08:39 lol 08:39 Cya in some mins 08:39 gimme a picture Legend 08:39 of him 08:39 i cant find it 08:39 I want a fully doge pokemon game 08:39 the only pokemon is doge 08:40 the only character you can play as is doge 08:40 oh 08:40 Just type franklin left 4 dead 08:40 and you get a choice between doge, doge and doge from professor doge 08:40 i can only do ANY pokemon at once 08:40 @RetroBowser 08:40 I cant show you im on ipad and im going to sleep 08:40 dogeify lillipup then xD 08:41 OMG 08:41 DAT PICTURE 08:41 Btw gtg m8s 08:41 I AM SO DOING THAT 08:41 lol 08:41 bye! 08:41 I need to go to sleep 08:41 bonus points if it isnt just copy paste 08:41 Bye 08:42 almost done! 08:42 I create it from scratch, btw 08:42 it better be good 08:42 with a pic of lillipup 08:42 and a pic of doge 08:43 Done! 08:43 User blog:Iliketrains455/Making (almost) Everything DOGE 08:45 like it? 08:45 Now, refresh your blog. 08:46 was that a request? 08:46 xD 08:46 Yeah, such resquest 08:47 Such fancy 08:47 whats the picture though?! 08:47 Hello. 08:47 Hi! 08:49 back 08:58 Hi 09:04 oh what 09:04 Why did everyone leave? 09:07 hilo 09:11 wtf 09:15 Hi Guys 09:16 ADS 09:16 FUC*** MY LIFE 09:17 Chat is Rip 09:19 hi 09:19 you're allowed to swear in chat 09:27 Supback 09:27 o/ 09:32 Now, dead chat? 09:33 Just preparing for school. 09:33 Not yet! :P 09:33 Well, I prepared myself. 09:37 Man, an underage in another wiki. 09:38 I feel sad about that user. 09:40 Gotta do my job. 09:42 Sup 09:43 Who arrived? 09:43 why is there only 4 people 09:44 You mean four users? 09:45 Chat seems to go dead at times anyway 09:46 Filipino ded 09:47 o/ 09:47 hi 09:48 How are you Ernesto? 09:49 good 09:52 test 09:52 I'm eating cereal which looks like little slice of bread. 09:54 :O 09:54 People are talking about People at the People WikI, go check it out! 09:56 Sup 09:57 I already are my breakfast. 09:57 *ate 09:57 It's some Egg and Chicken Adobo. 09:57 Also, what happened to the logo of Chrome? 09:58 Hi! 09:58 I like the old logo better. 09:58 Also, Sup chicken 10:00 In a few moments, I will have to go now. 2015 10 14